


THEY DO CARE

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: He's not alone.He is important.He matters.And a small smile spread across his face.'They do care about me'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	THEY DO CARE

The air stand in place as Tim waited for another blow.

His eyes are tightly closed, his hands clutching tightly to the chains that attached to the ceiling.

Tears ran down his face like rain and his breath caught in his throat.

He could've escaped, two weeks ago, but no longer.

He chose to stay here thinking that maybe the Batfam would come after him and save the other people here.

But after two weeks he lost hope that they even remember him.

He can feel his vocal cords tearing from his screams but he still managed to make a hoarse whisper "fuck ... you"

And again the whip gave him another hit on the already scarred back.

And another scream came from his throat and he spat blood.

' _They forgot about you_ ' said the voice in his head ' _They forgot you existed, not only Tim Drake but also Red Robin_ '

And again the whip.  
And another shout.  
And more blood.

 _'You're really just the Replacement, the Placeholder._ '

And again the whip.  
And another scream and blood.

' _You don't matter_ '

And again the whip and scream and blood.

' _You're not belong to their family_ '

And again.

' _You aren't important_ '

And again.

And again, and again, and again, and again, and again. **AND AGAIN**.

His flesh is already visible.

And the pain was terrible, not only the physical but also the mental, the fact that they forgot him pained more than any hit he received.

"Just..." He took a breath as he tried to make his voice sound "just..... kill me"

Then a gunshot was heard and Tim was sure he was the one shot but the pain didn't went away.

He still closed his eyes, wishing with all his heart that he was the one who got shot.

Then after a few minutes of gunfire and beatings, a hand touched his face and he opened his eyes.

Looking straight into masked eyes. The eyes were full of worry and Tim knew he needed to recognize them but he couldn't.

His hands were suddenly released and he falls on the person in front of him, who caught him and tried to hug him without hurting him.

And a muted voice from a helmet said behind him "Nightwing we need to move now, Baby Bird needs medical treatment"

And the whole world got dark around him remembering who owns it, Dick. And the muffled voice belonged to Jason.

He's not alone.

He is important.

He matters.

And a small smile spread across his face.

' _They do care about me_ '

And **_OUT_**.


End file.
